Harley Keiner
Harvey "Harley" Keiner (referred to as Janitor Harley) was a recurring character in the first two seasons of Girl Meets World. Harley was a recurring character in season 2 of Boy Meets World. Harley is portrayed by Danny McNulty. Information In Boy Meets World, Harley was the school bully at John Adams High and often bullied Cory Matthews. Harley was much older than all the other high schoolers in the school when he went to school with Cory, because of being held back many times. He now works as the head janitor at the John Quincy Adams Middle School, a job which was given to him with help from Cory. Now a mature adult, Harley is much friendlier than his former teenage self, and as shown in "Girl Meets Flaws", which was his second appearance on Girl Meets World, he has come to respect Cory. Personality Harley comes across as a bad boy with a good soul, taking his job seriously. Despite being older, he always has a bit of mischievousness in his eyes. Relationships Family 'Theresa Keiner' Theresa is Harley's younger sister. She prefers to be called by her initials, "T.K." Cory went on a date with Theresa in the episode "Sister Theresa," at first not knowing she was the younger sister of Harley. Friends 'Frankie Stecchino' Frankie was Harley's old friend from high school. 'Joey Epstein' Joey was Harley's old friend from high school. 'Cory Matthews' Cory eventually became good friends with Harley, despite the friction of their past, and helped him get a job at John Quincy Adams Middle School as a custodian. Harley also seems to idolize Cory, as he tells the kids that he holds him in the highest esteem, despite calling him Johnny Baboon when Cory walked into Janitor Harley's custodial office. Harley and Cory have become so close to where Harley can immediately tell when he has a lesson being taught. Harley also adores Riley, giving her nickname "Little Zippy". 'Eric Matthews' Eric and Harley crossed paths again when Eric was running for senator. Initially, Eric was still afraid of Harley (despite earlier statements that he'd go back in time and get revenge on him) but after seeing that Harley is a changed man, Eric complimented him on his custodial work and randomly gave him a kiss on the cheek, making Harley feel uncomfortable. Nevertheless, Harley supported Eric's senatorial campaign and applauded for him when he reunited with Tommy. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga and Harley never interacted onscreen in either series, but in the series finale Girl Meets Goodbye, Harley is one of the many people Topanga invites over to the Matthews' apartment for advice on whether or not they should move to London. This alone is an indicator that Harley and Topanga became friends at some point offscreen. 'Stuart Minkus' Minkus and Harley never interacted onscreen in either series, but Danny McNulty revealed that there was a scene cut from the series finale Girl Meets Goodbye, where Harley and Minkus shared a scene together in which they discuss their similarities despite being from different social classes and that their biggest similarity is that they both care deeply about Cory and Topanga and would miss them if they were to leave. This could also be an indicator that they met and became friends at some point, and that friendship is another reason why Harley was so concerned about Farkle when he was being picked on by Billy Ross. Quotes Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets the Forgotten *Girl Meets Flaws Season 2 *Girl Meets Rules *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington *Girl Meets Legacy Season 3 * Girl Meets Goodbye Trivia *Harley was the first returning character from Boy Meets World not to receive an audience reaction, the second being Tommy. *Harley has a close affinity with the four main kids, especially Riley whom he nicknames "Little Zippy". *Despite making amends with Cory, Harley still seems to dislike Eric Matthews - though to a lesser extent than in the original series. Nevertheless, he supports Eric's senatorial campaign and applauds for him when he reunites with his old friend, Tommy. *In Girl Meets Legacy, the main four kids each say goodbye to a faculty member that meant a lot to them during their time at John Quincy Adams. Lucas chose to say goodbye to Harley, and the two share a bittersweet farewell with Harley giving Lucas some parting words of wisdom "Make good decisions". *Harley makes a non-speaking cameo in the series finale, Girl Meets Goodbye. He is one of two characters to not have any lines, the other being Stuart Minkus. He and Minkus had a scene together, but it was cut out for unknown reason. Danny McNulty posted the script on his Instagram account. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor characters Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Season 1 Category:Boy Meets World Category:Former antagonists Category:JQA Staff Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Male characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Returning Characters